horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006)
| language = English | budget = $750,000 | gross = (Foreign) | imdb_rating = 5.6 | imagecat = All the Boys Love Mandy Lane}} All the Boys Love Mandy Lane is a 2006 American slasher film. Originally completed in 2006, the film premiered at a number of film festivals throughout 2006 and 2007. Notable premieres include Toronto Film Festival, Sitges Film Festival, South by Southwest Film Festival, and London FrightFest Film Festival. It received a theatrical release in the United Kingdom on February 15, 2008 but was not released in the United States. All the Boys Love Mandy Lane is rated R for "strong disturbing violence, pervasive drug and alcohol use, sexuality/nudity, and language - all involving teens". Plot At a Texas High school Mandy Lane is a popular outsider. Dylan invites her to a party at his house and she accepts with the provision that her best friend Emmet can attend also. At the party Dylan and Emmet clash, and Emmet sits on the roof overlooking the pool watching Mandy. Dylan joins him and Emmet convinces him to jump from the roof to the pool to get Mandy's attention. Dylan jumps but misses, hitting his head on the edge of the pool and dies. Nine months later Red is having a party at his father's ranch and has invited Mandy along. She obtains permission from her Aunt and agrees to go. Following from Dylan's death she now refuses to talk to Emmet. On the way to the ranch the kids steal a keg from a driver at a truck stop. When they arrive at the ranch Chloe won't drive her car over the cattle grid and so with a shortage of seats Mandy and Bird elect to walk to the ranch. While walking they are picked up by Garth, the ranch hand. Once at the house they begin drinking and playing games. Mandy is the only one to stay sober. After a disparaging and vituperative remark, Jake walks out, followed by his girlfriend Marlin. They stop in a cattle shed and, after engaging in oral sex, Jake leaves. Marlin is caught by a stranger and has her jaw broken by a shotgun. While looking for Marlin, Jake discovers her body and is shot by the stranger. Bird, Mandy, Red and Chloe are joined by Garth at the house after a stranger in Red's car fires fireworks at them on the porch. Bird chases the car, believing that Jake is the driver, but he encounters Emmet. During their fight, Emmet blinds Bird by cutting his eyes, chases him and finally stabs him to death. At the ranch, Garth stays over. Mandy falls asleep in the kitchen. Red and Chloe fall asleep on the couch. In the morning as they prepare to leave, Emmet shoots Garth. Red and Chloe escape out the back and run to Chloe's car. There Red is shot and, as she runs back to the ranch, Chloe finds the bodies of Jake and Marlin. She is chased by Emmet in Red's car. Mandy retrieves the keys to Garth's jeep, and the hunting knife Emmet used to kill Bird. She then sees Chloe running towards the ranch, pursued by Emmet. As Chloe runs up to Mandy, she stabs Chloe in the stomach. While Chloe bleeds out, Emmet and Mandy discuss their plan. Emmet has kept a journal giving the reason behind the killings since he and Mandy have previously agreed to a suicide pact. However Mandy refuses to take the pills Emmet gives her. A brief chase ensues. They fight. Garth shoots Emmet and then as Emmet chases Mandy she fights him off, long enough to obtain a sharp object and kill him. Mandy then picks up a wounded Garth and heads to his truck and they drive off. Cast Videos All The Boys Love Mandy Lane - UK Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2006 films Category:Slasher films